Second Meetingand a Second Chance?
by Professor of Gallifrey
Summary: Minuet is a daughter of Elrond. Bernard and Minuet used to date. Now they don't. What happens when they both join the Fellowship, have to save christmas, and their old feelings start to resurface? Read and find out! Full summary inside.


Second Meeting…and Second Chance?

**Furuba: I do not own Lord of the Rings, Santa Clause, or Bernard. The only thing I own is Minuet and the story line. Santa will not show up very much in this story. Now please read and review.**

* * *

Full Summary: Minuet (min-you-et) is the second daughter of Elrond...well actually the first, she is older than Arwen by and 1,000 to 1,500 years. Bernard is Santa's head elf and therefore in charge of all activities with any one outside the North Pole. What most people don't know is that they used to date. Bernard is Santa's representative for the North Pole elves at the Council of Elrond. He didn't expect to see Minuet there at all. What happens when they both join the fellowship, have to save Christmas, and when their old feelings start to resurface?

* * *

_"Dear our Elven brethren at the North Pole,_

_This is Elrond Halfelven of Rivendell, or as it is commonly known, Imladris. I wish to inform you that I am having a council to determine the fate of something that concerns the entire world. It is too dangerous to include in this letter so I wish for an escort of representatives from the North Pole to come to Imladris to help us decide the fate. Please make the escort have only the Elves you trust with the upmost importance included in it. Do not say a word about this to anyone else. _

_Lord of Rivendell,_

_Elrond Halfelven"_

Santa finished reading the letter and started rubbing his head. He had so much to do to get Christmas ready in time. He just finished delivering the gifts all around the world last night, including in other dimensions like Middle Earth, the source of this letter, and had barely caught up on any sleep. Now he had to deal with this. The elves here didn't even know about Middle Earth, except for Bernard. He was the one who set it up so the sleigh could go through the dimensions so he could deliver gifts over there. Obviously it was going to have to be him that had to go to this Council. He supposed that he could spare Bernard for a few days to go there, and besides, Bernard could use a vacation. The last time he had one was...he didn't remember when it was that long ago. Santa trusted Curtis to handle the North Pole for the few days while Bernard was gone.

While he was thinking this over Bernard and Curtis walked into the room, Curtis pushing a machine with many magnifying glasses on it.

"Santa we need to talk to you, its urgent." Bernard said quickly, a serious look on his face.

Santa raised a hand to stop him, "I have something to tell you first Bernard. Look at this." Santa handed him the letter which Bernard grabbed, a curious look on his face.

As Bernard read the letter Curtis tried to look over his shoulder to read it as well but Bernard was taller than him. Bernard quickly finished and looked at Santa, already knowing the answer to his question but hoping he was wrong, "Do you want me to go?"

"Yes. It would just be for a couple days. Me and Curtis can handle the North Pole that long."

"I don't know Santa. I don't think anyone should go after what we have to tell you."

"What do you have to tell me?"

Curtis interrupted, "What is on the letter? What's going on?!"

Santa and Bernard exchanged a look before Bernard sighed, "I think it's time we told him Santa."

"Very well." Santa said before turning to Curtis, "Curtis, The elves here at the North Pole aren't the only elves."

"What do you mean?"

Bernard answered his question, "We mean...there are other dimensions out there in the world. Santa delivers to them to on Christmas...or one of them at least. This world that he delivers to is called Middle Earth. There are many elves that live there too."

"So what does that have to do with Bernard leaving?" Curtis asked Santa

"Curtis, this is where it gets complicated. Bernard is in charge of making a gateway to the other dimension but we weren't the ones who found that gateway. The people of Middle Earth found that gate way and found us, hundreds of years ago, before any of us were born...even Bernard and you know how old he is," Santa joked which made Curtis start giggling. Bernard sighed.

"Can we steer away from the topic of my age and back to the history lesson?"

"Yes." Curtis said as soon as his laughing was under control.

Santa continued, "Anyway, the elves of Middle Earth and the Santa at the time made an agreement. Santa would deliver toys to them in their world for exchange that they don't tell the secret of Santa to anyone in this world. Everyone in Middle Earth knows about me. Only the Santa of the time and his head elf are able to know about Middle Earth though...and of course the rest of the Legendary Figures. Our two worlds also offer help to the others when needed." Santa finished.

"So why does Bernard have to leave then," Curtis asked, not seeing why his older brother figure was leaving.

"They need our help but Santa can't go so I have to go instead. I won't be gone long." Bernard said.

"Not unless you get roped into some kind of quest thing that lasts over a year," Santa muttered but only Bernard heard him.

"Moving on to what we have to tell Santa..." Bernard said, shooting Santa a look before moving to the machine Curtis brought in.

* * *

(Not going to show that scene because it is where Santa learns he has to finds a wife. We all know how that worked out and how that scene went so moving the story along)

* * *

Bernard woke up the next morning early so he could start packing. He packed some clothes and some food and a locket. He looked around his room to see if he forgot anything and spied his bow and arrow in the corner. It was the bow and arrows that Minuet had given him years ago. He had taken care of it so it was still in top shape and he was more than decent with it but not quite expert. He could hold his own if it came to it. He grabbed that as well. Sighing he left his room and made his way to the portal in Santa's study.

* * *

Minuet walked around Rivendell waiting for the council to start and replaying what her father had told her earlier that day.

_It is time for you to be married. I have talked to Thranduil of Mirkwood and he has agreed that his son, Legolas Greenleaf, will marry you and unite our kingdoms. Legolas will be at the Council later and you can meet him then. _

She had tried to fight back on the matter but Elrond wouldn't even listen to her after that. His word was law. She snapped her head up as she heard the bell, announcing that the last member of the Council had arrived and it would take place in one hour. She ran to the courtyard to see who the last person was, hoping it wasn't Legolas.

* * *

Bernard entered the courtyard and heard a bell a minute after he did announcing his arrival. He looked around, it looked much the same as it did the last time he had been here. A guard came and gave him directions to where his room was and when and where the council would be. He turned around to go to his room and put his stuff away when he ran into the last person he thought he would...Minuet.

* * *

Minute got to the courtyard and saw the last member of the council talking to a guard. He looked strangly familiar but she could only see the back of his head. He had curly black hair that fell to his chin and barely covered his pointed ears. He carried a bag over his shoulder, and another slightly larger bag that had to hold his clothes. He wore a black or a dark green hat on his head. He also carried a bow that looked VERY familiar. That should have been her first hint. But she realized it only too late, when he turned around.

"Bernard?" she asked, disbelief in her voice.

"Minuet?" the disbelief in his voice matched her own and she had the sudden urge to run up to him and hug him and never let go. She never knew that he felt the exact same way at that exact moment.

"What are you doing here?' she asked him, forgeting to be angry with her ex boyfriend.

"I'm here for the council, Santa sent me." He said, but didn't stop staring at her.

Finally it got on her nerves," Why do you keep staring at me?!'

Bernard snapped out of it and yelled back, "Oh sorry if I wasn't expecting to see someone here who apparently hates staying still!"

"What do you mean by that you blind idiot?!"

"I'm talking about the way you just plain left out of the blue!"

"Oh! I'm surprised you noticed that considering you didn't notice anything else!" Minuet yelled back at him. People were starting to stare but she didn't care. She couldn't believe this IDIOT had come here to her home and just started yelling at her. It wasn't that though, she could easily get over that by yelling back at him, the part that made her mad was that she still just wanted to run up and hug him and apologize like crazy.

"I noticed every thing! It's my job!" Bernard yelled back. He had known that she lived in this world but he didn't know that she was going to be here at the council otherwise he would never have come. The part that bugged him was that she still looked as beautiful as the last time he had seen her, more beautiful if possible.

"So NOW you decide to notice things!" Minuet said sarcastically.

'I always noticed everything. You were just too busy running off to know that!"

" I only ran off to see if you would notice and come after me but I guess the North Pole can't do without you for an HOUR!"

"What is going on here?!" Elrond said, walking up behind Minuet and stopping the arguement immediatly.

"He's an idiot." Minuet said plainly, as if it should be obivious.

'She's a hypocrite," Bernard said, stating what was happening and getting a jibe in at her at the same time

Elrond rubbed his head and sighed, it was going to be a long coupld of days.

* * *

**First chapter done! Now you see that little button at the bottom of the screen? The one that says review? Yeah, push it!**


End file.
